


I Need To Borrow Your Couch For The Night

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [7]
Category: Shameless - (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Family, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Needing A Place To Stay, Sleeping on the couch, Teen Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Violet needs a place to stay for the night and Carl offers his couch.





	I Need To Borrow Your Couch For The Night

She didn’t like imposing on the Gallagher’s to sleep on their couch. Exceptally because it’s not always open.

Through the years of being with Carl she had noticed more than once that a variety of people slept on his families couch.

Most of the time it was Frank, but a couple times it was one of the older siblings or a random person she didn’t know.

So when she walked down the street from her house; her dad having been his usual asshole self. She doubted herself a bit at whether she’d be able to stay over or not.

 _Don’t_ _be_ _stupid_ , _he’ll_ _let_ _you_ _stay_ _over_. _He_ _always_ _has_. She bit her lip, peeling the skin. Her eyes were cast to the ground but with enough time of walking to her boyfriends house she’d memoried the surroundings of it enough to know she was standing in front of the gate without looking up.

She let out a sigh, her fingers tugging uncomfortably at her sleeves. _Don’t_ _be_ _a_ _pussy_. She lifted her head and opened the gate, pushing it shut once she got inside.

As she walked down the short path she made notice of how the lights were on and the tv appeared to be playing some kind of action movie.

When she got to the door she knocked, looking around the yard until the door swung open and Lip was at the door, a beer in one hand.

He turned back to yell “Carl your girlfriends here!” Then left to only be replaced by Carl.

The younger boys face lit up when he saw her, “hey Violet.”

She managed a smile at him, she always did. No matter how shitty her life got Carl could always pull her through it. Even if he was using a goddamn leash he’d drag her through it all.

“You plan anything or did you just wanna hang out?”

The teen shrugged, “I didn’t really didn’t plan anything, it’s uh- it’s my dad again.” She peered up at his face to see his eyes dim and his smile turn into a frown.

“You’re dad a fuckin’ dick.” He shook his head, “you need a place to crash? You can always stay here.” He gave her a hopeful smile.

She nodded, “thanks; it’ll only be for a few days. If I could use your couch I’d really appreciate it.”

Carl leaned forward, placing a delicate and thoughtful kiss on her lips. “All’s cool with me.”

He kicked the door open wider for her to step in, she finally got to see the inside of the living room. It was packed with almost all the Gallagher’s - minus Frank - and V and Kev with their daughters in the corner.

V smiled when she came in, a nod sent her way. “Hey Violet.”

The rest of them all turned and told her their varying words of a greeting.

Carl directed her over to what was no doubt his seat and plopped her down. “I’ll go get you a beer.”

She nodded and turned her attention to the tv, some random dude was making out with a chick and in her head she couldn’t help but think that possibly her and Carl would be doing that sometime in the near future.

Carl returned with the beers and she made a joke of grabbing him and making him sit on her laugh. The act got a rise out of the other occupants.

Carl blushed and Violet laughed.

The night drew closed and the Ball family said their goodbyes, filing away and out the door.

Debbie grabbed Franny who was starting her antics of crying and retreated to her room and Fiona and Lip left most likely to get laid. Ian- well Ian was probably trying to do the same thing.

Carl has moved into the now open seat next to her and was taking a swig of his beer when Violet crawled into his lap and gave him a flirtatious smile.

“We could if you wanted to.” She pulled out a condom and Carl gave her a look that had her pulling off her shirt.

When they both had finished Violet was tired and ready to pass out on the couch that felt like Heaven.

“Ya know you can sleep in my bed if you want.” Carl was pulling his shirt on while he said this.

She shrugged, “I’m fine with the couch. Actually grown rather fond with it.” Her eyes grew glassy and she discreetly tired to wipe the possible tears from them.

“The couch is fine.” She finished with.

Carl nodded, his eyes forming those sad pitying ones only directed to her. She both hated and loved him for it.

She grabbed a spare blanket and tucked it around herself, her head resting on the arm part of the couch while she stared at the mantel. She shivered, they probably didn’t pay the heating bill this month.

A creak at the top of the stairs drew her attention away from the coldness and alerted her to the fact that she wasn’t alone.

She sat up and looked over the edge of the sofa to see Carl in his pjs and blankets and pillow climbing down the stairs.

She eyed him with both suspicious eyes and a smirking mouth. “The fuck are you doing?” She whispered, no need to be quiet but it felt appropriate. Plus she didn’t really want that screaming child to wake up.

Carl shrugged, walking around the couch and throwing his pillow where her head used to be. “Shove over.”

She complied, making room for the boy to get in next to her and draw the blanket up to their chins for warmth.

She felt herself relaxing and her eyes drooping.

Carl wrapped his arm around her and burrowed into her neck, his warmth reflecting onto her in an amazing way.

She didn’t like the feel of being trapped, being in small spaces had always been a thing for her. But being held securely and tightly by Carl made her feel wonderful.


End file.
